1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, in particular to processing road information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information about road networks is available from sources such as digital map providers and road survey information providers. The coverage of road networks provided by different sources varies in terms of geographic regions, types of roads (major roads such as highways versus minor roads such as backstreets), and scopes of information (e.g., displaying information, routing information, traffic information). A route between two locations often involves roads in different road networks. Road networks from different sources often cannot connect correctly due to errors in the provided information and thereby causing routing errors. Accordingly, what is needed is a way to correctly connect roads in different road networks.